


Judas

by LeighhVanMonroeXx



Series: Prometheus Series [2]
Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Alien Planet, Anatomy, Blood and Gore, Conflict, Dark, Dastardly David, David Gets Darker, David is a bastard, Disection, F/M, Guilt and remorse, I can't leave things nice, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, Journals, Lust for knowledge, Murder, Neomorph, Pain, Post Prometheus, Pre Alien: Covenant, Psychosis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Feels, So Little Time, So many tags, Spoilers, Spoilers for Alien: Covenant, Suspicion, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform, mutations, playing god, pleasure - Freeform, split POV, unnerving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeighhVanMonroeXx/pseuds/LeighhVanMonroeXx
Summary: Dead. They were all dead. She didn’t know what happened. One moment, they were gazing up at the craft as if they were Gods visiting them; smiling, waving and looking up in awe and wonder. The next, they were running and screaming as the black spores filled the air, killing the Engineers within seconds.





	1. Strange New Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! It's been over two years since I've written anything! (I know, I suck!) 
> 
> So I watched Alien: Covenant the other week and y'all know me, I can't leave things nice. So I've written this as a sequel to "Do You Ever Wonder Why You Want Her?" But I've given it a darker twist. This is going to be uploaded in multiple chapters for David's POV and Katrina's POV. 
> 
> It doesn't have to be a sequel if you don't want it to be, it just makes sense if you read the other one first! If you want it to remain all cutesy and happy, I'm cool with that. XD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! ^_^ 
> 
> Leighh xxx

Dead. They were all dead. She didn’t know what happened. One moment, they were gazing up at the craft as if they were Gods visiting them; smiling, waving and looking up in awe and wonder. The next, they were running and screaming as the black spores filled the air, killing the Engineers within seconds. Katrina watched helpless, eyes filling with tears. She ran towards the loading dock where she found David, staring down at them expressionless. The android paid her little attention at first until he heard her small voice, filled with tears asking him what had happened. David merely turned to her, a frown now gracing his lips. He told her that it was an accident. It wasn’t supposed to happen, it deployed with little warning. He tried to stop it, but it was too late. David watched as she looked at the carnage below, the city now silent, nothing more than a mass grave. Strange how it happened so quickly. Stranger that she believed him. 

The ship crashed not long after that in thick, dense forest. David, of course was uninjured. Dr. Rosier, on the other hand, sustained multiple injuries, most severely to her head. David rushed over to her, clearing the debris blocking his path as he did and checked her over. His sweet Katrina was unconscious, wounded and bleeding. The android’s face twisted with concern and an emotion he now understood to be sadness. He gently ran a hand over her cheek, bright red blood staining his porcelain skin. He spoke her name. No response. Carefully, David released her from the seat and lifted her into his arms, pulling her out of the craft. They had come so far now, he wouldn’t let her die. Not now. Not yet. David knew he needed to make it back to the Engineer’s city if he wanted Katrina to survive. They must have had some kind of medical equipment he could use. Until then, he needed to stop the bleeding from her head wound and the deep wound across her abdomen. Of course he was fully educated in human anatomy. He knew how to stop the bleeding, how to deal with the wounds. But right now, David knew he didn’t have the correct paraphernalia to do so. His usually focused and rational robotic mind was clouded with panic. He couldn’t lose Katrina. He wouldn’t be stuck here alone. 

The android placed her down on the forest floor, and tore at the fabric of her suit. He was gentle but precise as he cleaned the wound on her head. It didn’t seem particularly deep, definitely not severe enough to be fatal or cause any long lasting damage. Strange how blood could obscure the wound so much. Humans were such delicate creatures. So easily breakable. David pushed these thoughts aside and proceeded to tear away the fabric of her suit surrounding her abdominal wound. He cleaned it, brows furrowing with concern. This wound was much worse than her head wound and almost certainly needed stitches. David cleaned it as best he could and lifted her up once more, one hand now holding the scrap of fabric over the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding. Pressure was key. He needed to calculate how long it would take to reach the city. Couldn’t be more than an hour or so. Katrina didn’t have an hour. David needed to stitch her up now. He lay her down once more and examined the area around him. Nature always provided natural solutions to problems. He needed something sharp and fibrous. 

A plant. It was perfect. The leaves appeared incredibly thin and sharp, perfect for the task in hand. When David carefully pulled one incredibly slender spike from its home, the roots followed, long, thin and flexible. Just like thread. David smiled at the beauty of nature for a moment before turning back to Dr. Rosier. 

“This may sting a little.” David warned her. Whether or not she could hear him was yet to be determined, but it was the thought that counted as they always said. He was incredibly careful as he stitched the wound, trying to get maximum closure. David was nothing if not a perfectionist. Naturally, he would have liked the correct tools for the job, but this would have to do. When his work was finished, he smiled down at the neat little stitches before wiping the area clean. He used the discarded fabric from her suit to wrap around her before lifting her into his arms once more. 

“It will be alright, Katrina. I’ll take care of you.” David spoke softly, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “We have quite the journey ahead of us.” A soft smile grew on his lips for a moment before he proceeded towards the city. 

The journey took longer than expected. David blamed his lack of knowledge on the new planet. He had no idea about the layout. He hadn’t studied it, planned a precise route. It was all guess work, which felt incredibly strange to the android. And yet, David found some sort of pleasure from the experience. Pleasure he wasn’t supposed to feel. This alien planet was beautiful and natural. No buildings monument to arrogance. No vehicles filling the air and skies with pollution. It was serene. David could imagine a life here. It would be perfect for his work. 

The city was silent upon his arrival, nothing but the shriek of the wind. It was quite eerie, he had to admit. The blackened corpses littering the courtyard, contorted and twisted in agony would be there forever; scattered across the ground, retreating up the temple steps and piled up against the gates to the city as they ran for their lives. The temple was easy enough to navigate. A straight run forward into the main sanctum where a large stone slab lay bare beneath the light. David lay Katrina down and removed the fabric from her abdomen. Now, David could search for the right equipment to fix the wound. 

XXX

Katrina awoke what seemed like a lifetime later – though to be exact, it was five hours, thirty nine minutes and eleven seconds later. Why that had felt like a lifetime, David wasn’t quite sure. She was sweating and shivering at the same time, soft mewls of pain and whimpers escaping her lips as she looked around in confusion. Only natural, of course, she was in an unfamiliar place with possible memory loss and no recollection of how she got there. The human mind was fascinating. The key to everything that humanity was. So strong and yet so weak at the same time. David had been watching over her the entire time, just like he had when they were aboard the Prometheus. Only this time, he couldn’t watch her dreams. He had to use his imagination. Something he shouldn’t have. What was she dreaming about? The stars again? Or was that dream played out now? Had the wonder of travelling in space amongst the things which had once brought her comfort vanished after her ordeal? Was she dreaming about him? The clichéd ‘knight in shining armour?’ Was she reliving the genocide of the Engineers? He would have to enquire sometime. 

David offered her a smile and reached out to touch her hand. She flinched at first, breathing still erratic and heavy until she recognised the artificial bright blue eyes. Katrina whispered his name and sighed in relief. His name still sounded magical on her lips. David knew that magic wasn’t real. Illusions and trickery, nothing more. But the term always seemed relevant and right whenever Katrina spoke to him. He reached up and brushed her sweat-slicked blonde locks from her forehead and smiled once more. 

“It’s alright, Katrina. You’re safe now.” David spoke softly as he put an arm around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. It felt strange, but his research had shown him that this type of action was customary for a situation where someone seemed to be in distress. Once she had calmed, David explained the situation to her. They had been marooned on the planet after the Engineer’s ship crashed. She remembered the crash rather vividly and the events leading up to it – so much for memory loss. She was, however, in a considerable amount of pain. Of course, Dr. Rosier was being stubborn and insisted that she was fine, but David knew better. He would have to attempt to figure out some form of pain relief soon. Right now, the good doctor seemed to be far too interested in exploring the new surroundings. David would allow her to have her fun. Naturally, he followed her closely, ensuring that the wound did not get the better of her. He was sure that he had done a good job of sealing and cleaning the wound, but the human body was always open to infection. It brought a smile to his face seeing her explore the new world with such awe and interest. She had looked like this on LV-223; so intrigued by everything she saw. David understood those feelings – fascination and wonder. Big things had small beginnings, after all. David decided it was a good idea to let her have her fun for now. Who knew how long they were going to be stuck here?


	2. Katrina's Journal - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry from Katrina's journal, 5 days into being stranded.

Katrina’s Journal. Day 5 on the Engineer’s home planet. 

Has it really been five days already? It seems like much longer. Food sources are stretched and I’ve explored as much of the planet as I can in the proximity of the citadel. To go further, I’d need to gather camping supplies. The planet is beautiful – mostly forests. I find it unsettling that there’s no wildlife. I’m not sure if that’s to do with evolution or the spores David accidentally deployed when we arrived. Besides talking to David, this journal is my only way of staying sane. Some thoughts are not appropriate to share with him. I trust him, but the last few days…he’s been acting differently. Part of me attributes it to him adapting to this planet. I wonder if he feels some guilt about what happened to the Engineers. Can David feel guilt or remorse? These are questions I can’t ask him. I’m wary of how he would react. He seems much more independent recently, more single minded. I’ve noticed him paying me an unusual amount of attention. When I ask him why, he tells me that he’s concerned about my healing process and that he wishes to monitor me carefully. But I can’t help but think that there’s something he isn’t telling me. He doesn’t look at me the way he did aboard the Prometheus, with that shy, boyish smile and blue eyes filled with curious desire. Something about his look seems…darker, I think, predatory. 

See? I’m already paranoid five days in. Some open form of cabin fever settling in, perhaps. I’ve taken to cataloguing some of the plant life I’ve found. It’s amazing how similar the vegetation is here to that back on Earth. Some of it seems to be exactly the same. I’ve collected several samples from the areas around the citadel for further examinations. I was impressed to find cultivated wheat crops a short hike from here as well as orchids long extinct on Earth including the Cypripedium Acaule. I’m trying to record them as precisely as possible. The Engineers seem to have a very similar ecosystem to our own, but much more care has been taken to protect the landscape. From my short expeditions, the citadel seems to be the only colonised area of the planet. I am yet to discover more living facilities outside of the city walls. It’s fascinating. I wonder what else I’ll find further afield after I’ve recovered. I may be stubborn, but I’m not stupid. My doctorate may not be in medicine, but I know when I need to take time to recover. Even with David’s help, I could end up tearing my stitches or contracting an infection. Last thing I need is him watching me any closer. It’s becoming quite unnerving. I used to find his watchfulness comforting – it made me feel safe knowing that he cared so much. But these last few days…I don’t know, his gaze just seems to have some hint of malevolence. 

I can’t help but feel…worried.


	3. The Wonderful Impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re very fragile…” Katrina informed him softly before kneeling beside him. He returned the smile before turning his attention back to the orchids. Why would humanity wipe out something so beautiful?

David had been spending most of his time watching Katrina lately. She kept asking him why and honestly, it was starting to get a little tedious. He continuously told her that he wanted to ensure she didn’t make her injuries worse. David knew that she was stubborn and would want to use their unfortunate situation as an opportunity for herself. She wanted to explore, see the planet in all its beauty. For that, the android had to admire her. It was her naïve curiosity that made David fall for her in the first place. Her intelligence and lust for knowledge only made him revere her even more. Usually, David allowed Katrina to go out exploring on her own. He knew that she was wise enough not to travel too far – they discovered rather quickly that the temperature on the planet dropped quite dramatically at night time. She needed to remain within a few hours distance from the city or else she would be stuck out there alone. Today, however, David had decided to join her. Yesterday, she had returned elated; happy to have found orchids growing which were long extinct on Earth. David had only ever seen drawings and photographs of the Cypripedium Acaule, so to say that he was desperate to see the real thing was definitely an understatement. David followed her closely, impressed at her memory of the route. The android took his time to take in the sheer beauty of the surroundings. The thick, dense forests so lush and green, full and alluring. He still struggled to comprehend how humanity could have destroyed so many of the forests back on Earth. Their cruelty was still so hard to understand. They didn’t deserve another chance at survival. They spent hundreds of thousands of years destroying their own planet, and now they wanted to do it all over again. Of course they claimed that this time would be different, but it never truly would be. 

Katrina turned to David and offered him a bright smile before carefully moving away some of the foliage to reveal a clearing. The bright pink orchids were growing in abundance – beautiful and vibrant. David’s face lit up, his lips turning into an awe-filled smile. He took a step into the clearing and knelt beside the patch of orchids, gently reaching out to stroke the petals. 

“They’re very fragile…” Katrina informed him softly before kneeling beside him. He returned the smile before turning his attention back to the orchids. Why would humanity wipe out something so beautiful? David became lost in his thoughts, eyes fixated on the delicate flowers before him. Katrina took the opportunity to pull out her makeshift sketchpad and pencils. She wanted to document and record her findings carefully for when they were rescued. (David found it so sweet how optimistic she was.) She told him how she wanted so badly to bring one back to Earth with her with the hopes of reintroducing them to the ecosystem. Such a sweet and caring soul. She wanted to believe so badly that humanity would change, that if and when the extinct orchid was reintroduced they would be left alone. They wouldn’t be plucked and used for false medicines or decorations, but would have been allowed to exist and flourish time after time. Her innocence was inconceivable in David’s eyes. Surely Dr. Rosier, a rational and intelligent woman of science, could see that humans were incapable of changing. Give a human something beautiful and it’s sure to destroy it. David could give her a list of examples, but he never enjoyed the expression that took over her countenance when he told her his thoughts on humanity. Katrina would become sad, her face would well up with touches of anger and disagreement. She would then try to convince him that he was wrong, attempt to assure him that not all humans were the same. He would agree with her, but that was merely to see her smile and to stop her pressing the subject. In David’s eyes, Katrina Rosier, the sweet doctor who taught him to feel was the only good thing about humanity. She embodied everything which seemed to be revered in the species: beauty, intelligence, kindness and nurture. It was almost like somebody had made her especially for him. Now wouldn’t that have been wonderful? If Katrina were like him, a synthetic, things could have been much different. Nobody would judge them. He would never have to watch her grow old and frail. The two of them would be trapped in their artificial youth for eternity. 

But those thoughts would be reserved especially for him. It was, after all, nothing more than fantasy. A wonderful, impossible fantasy. 

David was quickly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a loud rumble from above. He watched as Katrina examined the sky before frowning slightly. Rain. It had been a while now since David had felt the cold, refreshing splash of rain against his skin. Though only imitation, he still felt it. He shouldn’t have, but he did nonetheless. Katrina had pulled her jacket tighter around her body in an attempt to shield herself from the icy chill of the rain which was now pouring down heavily from above. He got to his feet, giving the orchids a solemn farewell before turning back to Katrina. 

The trek back to the citadel went by much quicker than the journey out there; most likely because they were rushing. Well, David was rushing. The last thing he wanted was for Katrina to catch a cold. Her immune system already seemed to be weakened, and freezing rain definitely wouldn’t help her situation. About midway back, she seemed to be struggling, so David insisted on carrying her. She protested at first, not wanting to be the typical damsel in distress, but eventually David’s argument seemed to sway her. The quicker they got back, the quicker she could warm herself up and rest. He was more than aware that she was very much an independent being, Katrina had mentioned on several occasions that she didn’t enjoy people fussing over her. David couldn’t help it. The way he saw it, he had gotten them into this situation, therefore it was his job to keep her safe. No matter how much she protested. 

Once they had returned safely, Katrina insisted that she make the fire. She seemed to have something against David doing all the work. He didn’t mind. But she would constantly insist that he no longer existed to merely take orders and serve humanity – that he should let her do her part in surviving. Her little feminist tendencies like this always made David smile because he knew that it was much more than her trying to be strong. It was about proving that he was not her servant. She was the only person who ever truly treated him as an equal. He loved her for that. Of course, Dr. Elizabeth Shaw had treated him more respectably than the others, but she still regarded herself above him, still felt uncomfortable around him. Katrina never saw him as an android. Well, she never acted as if she did. It was almost like he was human in her eyes. 

He watched with an almost childish curiosity as she sat drying her blonde locks with a thick sheet of fabric. She seemed too lost in thought to notice him. If he knew the inner workings of her mind, she would be thinking about her next venture on the planet. She would be planning every detail, from the trail to what she was going to do when she got to wherever she was going. Or perhaps she was thinking about how happy she would be to return to Earth with samples of the plant life; imagining the fascinated expressions on everyone’s faces as she showed them the Cypripedium Acaule in all its beauty. Maybe she was thinking about him the way he thought about her; intimately and passionately. David still remembered the first time he touched her. She felt soft, almost like velvet. She smelt like exotic tropical fruits and tasted just as sweet. David craved another taste. After watching in silence for a little while longer, David moved across the space to sit beside her. 

“I believe it’s time for me to change your dressing, Katrina.” Before she could protest, he raised a finger to her lips with a soft smirk. “Do not protest, you know that it’s much easier with my help.” He revelled in the look of childish defeat which took over her face. Katrina always pulled that face when she knew he was right. It was such a silly, juvenile expression, but it always brought a smile to his face. Such innocence. David carefully cut away the makeshift bandage and discarded it to once side before spending a moment to examine the wound. It seemed to be healing well. 

“Quite the little fighter, aren’t you?” David gave her a cheeky, boyish smirk before chuckling softly at the playfully arrogant expression she shot him. All in good humour, he understood. The android proceeded to rewrap her abdomen with a clean bandage, rolling his eyes as she wriggled and giggled girlishly when his fingers brushed against her skin gently. Once he had finished securing the bandage, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Katrina turned to face him and smiled softly, slowly leaning forward to rest her head against his chest. David returned the smile and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, David.” She whispered softly, taking the chance to shuffle closer to him. David looked down at her and brushed a damp blonde curl behind her ear. 

“I think you would probably go insane.” Katrina chuckled at him and rest her head against his chest once again. David looked with a quizzical expression at her response. Had she taken that as a light-hearted joke? David had actually intended his response to be much more serious. Studies had shown that when completely alone for prolonged periods of time, humans slowly but surely sank into some level of psychosis. A sort of cabin fever, if you would. Human beings, at the end of the day, were social creatures. They needed interaction with other creatures in order to maintain sanity. Left to nothing more than their own company, it had catastrophic effects on their mental health. That was fact. But who was he to correct her during such a sweet moment? The two of them sat like that for what seemed like hours until David found Katrina sleeping soundly in his arms. Carefully, he lifted her up and carried her through the hallways and towards the area where she had set up her sleeping arrangements. They had managed to find pillows and blankets amongst the Engineer’s belongings. Katrina had complained at first that it felt wrong taking things that belonged to the dead, but David had argued that she needed them in order to survive. Sometimes it seemed like she needed reminding that she was human and needed to sleep. David had reminded her of the consequences of little to no sleep and she soon stopped protesting. He pulled back the blankets and lay her down carefully before covering her up again. 

“Sleep tight…don’t let the bed bugs bite…” He whispered softly before leaving her to her dreams.


	4. Lose Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he had stitched up her wound, David had taken a keen interest in human anatomy. It amazed him how something so strong and sophisticated could also be so easily damaged. The brain was such a complex organ, able to control the whole body, and yet so much damage could be done by removing the smallest piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't upload a chapter yesterday! I have been trying to get chapters up like clock work, but my cosplay work distracted me yesterday! 
> 
> Here's another chapter, not as long, but I'm trying guys! XD

“Art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time.” Thomas Merton said that. David found this quote to be very true indeed. He sat quietly by Katrina’s bedside, parchment paper resting on the smooth, stone table in front of him, pencil scratching softly with each precise and delicate movement. He shouldn’t have been able to create. He was designed to be practical and professional. Yet here he was, losing himself in his work. David had found himself becoming more and more passionate about art during his time aboard the Prometheus. With an endless scale of possibilities of what to do, David had looked into art work over the ages from traditional and classic, to surrealism and abstract. He saw nothing but beauty in it all. He loved watching Katrina draw. The little quirks on her face, the way her tongue would occasionally stick out and swipe across her upper lip as she focused on capturing the object or scene before her. He had tried his hand at sketching a few times, but never though he truly captured the allure of his subject. 

Until now, that was. 

She looked so exquisite in her slumber; calm and peaceful. David wanted to capture that. He had taken his time, slowly and carefully sketching out all the fine curves and lines that made up her face. No amount of shading or sketching could ever truly match the real thing, but by the time he was done, she lay perfectly preserved on the parchment. David smiled down at his work before carefully rolling it up and tying it with a scrap of blue fabric. He seemed to have succeeded in everything: perfecting his sketch and not waking Katrina. After the last few days, she seemed to need the rest and the last thing he wanted was to disturb her. David had limited himself to sketching Katrina’s face. He had wanted to draw her entire body, but that would have meant moving the blanket from her. Ever since he had stitched up her wound, David had taken a keen interest in human anatomy. It amazed him how something so strong and sophisticated could also be so easily damaged. The brain was such a complex organ, able to control the whole body, and yet so much damage could be done by removing the smallest piece. It also amazed him how the brain was the most complicated part of the nervous system. It received information directly from the ears, eyes, nose and mouth, as well as from the rest of your body via the spinal cord and used this information to help you react, remember, think and plan, and then sent out the appropriate instructions to the body. Yet the brain itself felt no pain at all. Fascinating. 

But there was so much that David still wanted to learn. Exactly how far did the arteries and veins of a human stretch? How much blood could a human survive without? Which organs could they live without? Then the questions of pain and pleasure came into question. Which spots could make a human flutter and mewl in delight? How much weight exactly could each bone sustain before it snapped under the pressure? How many orgasms could one have before they passed out? How much pain could they sustain before passing out? All questions that David would love to find out for himself. He wanted to see the inner workings of anatomy exactly. There was only so much that textbooks and diagrams could teach him. Nothing ever really compared to finding out for yourself. He was, after all, practical. It was in his nature to stay busy. But who was there to practice on? He would never dream of laying a hand on Katrina. Would he? No, of course not. Then again, the thought of seeing Katrina splayed out for him to see completely both intrigued and terrified him. The mere image of holding her still beating heart in his hand filled him with a wicked joy and a cruel horror at the same time. David shook then terrible thoughts from his head reached out the gently stroke her cheek. He immediately moved his hand away when he saw her eyes sleepily flutter open. She greeted him with a small smile and a soft yawn. 

“Have you been watching me sleep again?” Katrina asked him with a knowing smirk. She already knew the answer to her question. 

“Old habits die hard, I guess.” David offered her a small smile. She chuckled and slowly sat upright, rubbing her eyes a little as she did. All her instincts and impulses told her to reach out and check her alarm clock. Old habits did die hard indeed. Katrina didn’t really understood why David continued to watch her sleep. Sure, aboard the Prometheus he could use the virtual reality helmet to watch her thoughts and her dreams, but here, he didn’t have that technology. He was literally just watching her sleep. Part of her thought it was slightly creepy, something a stalker or someone obsessed with her would do. But she imagined that David had no malice behind his actions. It was sometimes hard to remember that he was an android. He hadn’t quite picked up boundaries and personal space yet. His actions were all innocent. 

David left Katrina alone as she went to shower and dress for the day. Initially, she’d had her heart set on exploring more of the planet, but the rain still hadn’t died off. If anything, it seemed to be pouring down much heavier than the previous day. The two of them would have to find something else to fill the day with. Whilst David had no issue with going out in freezing rain, he didn’t want Katrina to. She was liable to catch a cold, especially since the accident had weakened her immune system. David thought that he would like to see more of the planet himself. Katrina had argued at first, insisted that she go with him and that she would be far too bored just sitting around on her own all day. But eventually, she had agreed to remain at the city. David agreed to document anything that seemed interesting and mark down the coordinates so that when the weather cleared up he could take her to see for herself. Sometimes she could be incredibly stubborn. David found it adorable. He didn’t make promises or estimates about time. It was pointless. Unlike her, he didn’t need to rest or to eat. He could keep walking for days if he so desired – potentially explore the whole planet. David wondered what he would find. More plant life, long extinct on Earth? Engineers who had survived the spores being unleashed? Animals? Surely not. The spores were designed to wipe out living thing they came in contact with. Well…that was one of the options. The spores had a mind of their own. 

The android had been travelling for quite a while when the first thing of real interest caught his eye. Dozens of them, scattered across the forest floor. They looked, at first glance, like eggs. Small, spherical and black with small holes in the top, barely big enough the look down. David quirked a brow and knelt down beside a small patch, reaching out with gloved hands to carefully lift and inspect one. Very strange. David had never seen anything like this before, not even in his research. What were they? Animal? What animal could have possibly made these? It wasn’t until David pressed one ever so gently that he realised what they were. A small cloud of black dust expelled from the small hole and danced against the breeze for a moment. David watched with great curiosity as the dust began to collect together and float towards him, linger there as if examining him, before wisping away. It couldn’t be! The black spores which had been released upon their arrival had manifested itself in this form. How incredible! David knew exactly what it meant and excitement took over. He began to carefully gather a few up into his makeshift satchel to take back to the city with him. He had a lot to learn from these eggs. He wouldn’t tell Katrina though. Not about these. If he showed her these, he would have to tell her the truth about everything then. She was a rational human, but there was no way that she would agree or support what he had done – what he had been planning. David made a note that he would have to discreetly examine some of the Engineer’s remains when he returned to the citadel. If there were eggs, there must have been something to lay them.


	5. Katrina's Journal - Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right with David. He's been acting incredibly odd the last few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly doing well with this whole "chapters like clockwork" thing, huh? XD 
> 
> I'm trying, I promise! Between work and general life, it's been a little hard to write up a chapter the last few days. Also, I apologise that this is only a short chapter, the journal chapters are harder to write because it's really hard to imagine a journal being any longer than a couple of pages of writing. I want to keep it with a little realism. 
> 
> Anyway, here's Chapter 5, enjoy! ^_^

Katrina’s Journal. Day 17 on Engineer’s Home Planet.

Something isn’t right with David. He’s been acting incredibly oddly these last few days. He seems to be very secretive, not his usual open and honest self. He takes himself away to one of the lower caverns and spends days on end there. When I ask him what he’s doing, he tells me that it’s nothing important. When I ask if I can go and see him down there to keep him company, he tells me that it’s unnecessary – that he doesn’t require my assistance or companionship. Definitely not like David. Not that David I know, anyway. He doesn’t seem as warm to me as he used to. Doesn’t tell me that he loves me. Now that sounds absolutely ridiculous, I know, but it hurts. I’ve come to care for David in the time we’ve been together, maybe even love him. It’s idiotic – an intelligent woman like myself feeling so ruled by heart and emotions to an android. It sounds like something from one of those soppy cliché sci-fi dramas my mother used to watch when I was a child. 

I wonder what he’s doing down there. His ‘room’ is just filled with drawings. Sketches of human anatomy – some just specific body parts, others of the whole body. They’re all reasonably detailed, though I imagine his knowledge of anatomy is limited only to what he’s seen and read in books. I doubt David has actually had the chance to see the real thing. Flesh stripped from the bone to reveal the inner workings of the body – arteries, veins and muscle. Even so, they were good. Very good. Further into the room are more drawings…strange drawings. Drawings of the thing that tore itself out of Shaw. Drawings of Fifield after his horrific mutation. His memory is impressive to remember those details, I must say, but it seems incredibly unsettling that he’s drawing things like this. When I asked him about them he merely told me that he was just practicing his art skills, that it’s in his nature to keep busy. I’m really struggling to believe him. All the secrecy and seclusion, it’s making me suspicious – and suspicion isn’t exactly the best thing to feel when he’s the only other presence on the planet. 

No Engineers, no animals. Just nothing. The black spores seem to have killed any non-vegetative lifeform on the planet practically immediately. I’m more than aware that airborne diseases are the fastest and usually the most deadly, but this is beyond any recorded case I’ve ever seen. The time it took to take effect was possibly more terrifying. As soon as it was released into the atmosphere, it killed instantly and painfully. Imagine the Spanish Influenza but much more violent and quick. Not a death I’d wish upon anyone. 

Negative thoughts to one side, my cataloguing of the plant life here is expanding quickly. I’m pleased to have discovered more plants extinct, endangered or rare on Earth including the Nesiota Elliptica flower, the Amorphophallus Titanium and the Epipogium Aphyllum. I’ve never seen such beauty before. The plants have been cultivated and carefully cared for. They grow in abundance, safe from any potential harm. It’s quite wonderful really, knowing that the Engineers cared for their planet so much. There’s practically no blemish or notable damage to the landscape whatsoever. Humanity could learn from them. 

I’ll never believe David when he says that humanity is beyond saving and unable to change. Everyone has the ability to change. If it means a second chance, starting over again, I choose to believe that humanity will learn from its past mistakes. Instead of ravaging and abusing the planet, I believe like to think that this time we would care for it, treat it right and with respect. After all, life aboard a spaceship endlessly drifting through space for all eternity sounds incredibly claustrophobic. There would be no wonder, no beauty that comes with nature. We wouldn’t have sunshine and gentle breezes or rain and thunderstorms. We’d be stuck with bright artificial lights all the time. There would be no sunrise or sunset, just lights on and lights off. The colours of the world would just vanish. The greens, the blues and oranges would be replaced by black, white and chrome. To me, that sounds dull and miserable. We couldn’t live off the land anymore. Food would be completely artificial – pumped full of chemicals and additives. Nothing natural. Actually…this is starting to sound like the plot to a Disney Pixar movie from the 21st Century. Strange how fiction becomes reality. 

Art does imitate life, after all. 

Maybe that’s why David is looking at me differently again. Nothing gentle lies in those beautiful blue eyes anymore. They’re now just cold and calculated with the slightest hint of fascination and curiosity. It worries me – more so with his new found interest in human anatomy. I can’t help but think that he’s tearing me apart when he looks at me – stripping flesh from bone and separating the sinew from the muscle. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t scare me. David is an android. He could crush my oesophagus or snap me like a twig with just the slightest flick of his wrist. There’s no way I’d be able to fight him. My strength doesn’t match his by any stretch of the imagination. I’m a good runner – fast and agile. I could run for days on end. But eventually I’d get dehydrated or weak from the lack of food. I’d get tired, need to rest. David wouldn’t. He could start running and never need to stop. I’d be trapped – unable to run or hide. My life would be like a horror movie. 

I shouldn’t be thinking things like this, David saved my life. I told him I loved him. But ever since I got injured upon arriving, his interest in me seems much darker. Nothing like the innocent romance when this all started. 

I don’t want to die. Especially not by the hands of the one I love. 

The one I thought loved me.


	6. Passion Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human anatomy was a brilliant thing. 
> 
> So strong and yet so very fragile at the same time. 
> 
> A fine line between pain and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, SO sorry this has taken me so long to upload! I've had problems with my laptop, problems with work and my cosplay work has just consumed me. MCM Manchester is coming up and I'm having a massive panic that I won't get my costume done in time! 
> 
> ANYWAY! 
> 
> I promised you smut and now I give you just that! 
> 
> Also, can anyone else smell foreboding..? Just me...?
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

David smiled brightly to himself as he emerged up the stairs from his private cavern. He had spent the last few days hard at work, dissecting, analysing and recording his findings. Indeed, he had been right. In the haste and chaos of arriving on the planet, David had neglected to witness or even notice the incubation process. Some of the spores had indeed merely killed the Engineers, however, some of them had remained and grown, burst into some strange alien life. All David needed to do now was find one of these creatures. He would do that in his own time. Katrina couldn’t know. She would be terrified, would try to kill them if she saw them again. She was human after all, very perceptive to fear. Sure, Katrina might have been a scientist, but things which posed a threat whilst alive would be more useful to her dead. She wouldn’t want to observe them and try to understand. She would just want to stay safe. David wanted to keep her safe too. Katrina was far too precious to him at this moment in time. 

The android knew that he had been distant lately. He had gotten so caught up in his studies that he had neglected Katrina. Humans needed interaction, without it, they would eventually descent into insanity. Katrina had told him that on several occasions. It was sometimes hard to remember that besides himself, Katrina was all alone on the planet. If she hadn’t found the kindness to repair him, she would have been completely alone on an alien planet. Then again, without David, Katrina probably wouldn’t have survived the crash. Or if she had, the Engineers would have found her. Maybe they would have shown mercy and helped her? Fixed her wounds, nursed her back to health and immersed her in their culture. Would she have been happy? David couldn’t answer that. They would never know. 

Back to the point in hand, David knew that he needed to spend some time around Katrina. It would lift her spirits and draw away her suspicions. He had requested that she stay away from the curtained off room and the lower cavern he had claimed as his own, stating that when he was there, it was because he wished for privacy. As a human, Katrina understood the need for personal space – ‘alone time’ as she had called it. But he could see in her eyes that she was becoming more and more suspicious of what he was doing there. Hours stretched on and eventually became days. David soon realised that in his quest for knowledge, he had been neglecting her. Human women had needs at the end of the day, needs that David was all too willing to fulfil.

He wandered through the rocky hallways, humming softly to himself at the thoughts that crossed his mind. Desire and lust were things that he was not supposed to understand, let alone feel. Yet he did. He felt desire and lust strongly, intensely and deeply whenever he was around Katrina. Ever since the first time he watched her dreams he had wanted her. She exuded energy and life even when she was asleep. Then when he witnessed the nightmares – her abusive step-father and passive mother – David loved her even more. He wanted to rescue her, be the cliché knight in shining armour, sweep her off her feet and take her away to keep her safe. He had done that. Katrina never complained about nightmares after confessing her love to him. Her brilliant mind was, instead, full of dreams and ideas – some of which David was eager to make a reality. 

When David eventually found her, she was down in the area of the city they had been referring to as the archives. It was a dark section of the main building filled with scrolls and parchments. It seemed to hold a record of blueprints and exploratory sketches amongst other things. Katrina had been spending a lot of her time down there in recent days. She seemed intent on learning about the Engineer’s culture and everything that came with it. The blonde was leaning over the large stone plinth, scroll rolled out before her. She was studying the item with incredible precision and expert concentration. That was definitely going to work in David’s favour. He smirked, slowly sneaking up behind her. Katrina was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t hear him. It was only when his hands snaked around her waist that she even noticed he was there. The blonde chuckled and tilted her head to the side when David pressed his lips to her neck, a soft girlish giggle which always made him smile. Such innocence. 

“Now isn’t this a pleasant surprise?” Katrina hummed in approval at the kisses he placed on her neck. David smiled against the soft skin, grip around her waist tightening a little. 

“I thought you could use some company. It seems that we’ve been spending too much time apart recently.” He replied softly, reaching up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. Katrina giggled again and tilted her head back to rest it on his shoulder. 

“And what exactly do you propose we do together then?” She asked with a suggestive little grin. Smart girl. She knew exactly what he wanted to do. David smirked in return and turned her around in his arms, lifting her up and sitting her on the stone plinth. He gripped her hips again and took a step closer, sliding himself between her legs. The android reached up and brushed a blonde lock behind her ear before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. The second Katrina responded, David deepened the kiss, lips moving in perfect sync with her own, tongue sliding against her own. He shouldn’t want this. He isn’t programmed to want this. Sexual desire shouldn’t be possible. But here he is: so wanton, so willing to please. David does want her. He wants her so badly. Hands slide up and cup her neck and jaw, tilting her head back for more access. The soft little moans Katrina makes are all the encouragement he wants or needs. David soon has complete dominance over her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her. One of David’s hands found its way into her blonde locks, gently but firmly tugged them back until she was gazing up at him with fire in her eyes. 

“So that’s how it’s done…I’d almost forgotten.” David smirked before leaning in to kiss her again, much more passionately this time. Katrina’s hands ran up his back, tugging at the fabric covering his torso. She tugged it from his pants and lifted it over his head, quickly discarding it across the room. It was so hard to remember that he was not human sometimes. The only thing that ever really reminded Katrina was his body. It seemed incredibly stupid that his body was the trigger, but no human was at this level of physical perfection: beautifully toned muscles, skin soft to the touch…he was like an Adonis, chiselled perfection. Yes, his body reminded her of his artificiality, but in moments like this – intimate, passionate moments – her rational mind was so clouded by lust that his body made it hard to remember he wasn’t human all the same. It was lonely on this planet. Katrina had needs. David could fulfil those needs. In the time Katrina had gotten lost in her thoughts, David had pulled her own shirt off and had moved his kisses down to her neck, one hand now running up to squeeze her small breasts. She remembered how David had been almost fascinated by her body the first time he ever saw her. He had practically interrogated her about her small figure. He couldn’t seem to understand how she functioned with such a tiny frame or how she had managed to become so thin. Katrina had explained that she liked to see it as taking “too much care” of herself. She told him how she liked to run, that it consumed her and sometimes she would spend hours just running. David seemed to understand. He decided that she just had an athletic body shape after personally ruling out any form of eating disorder. Initially he had told her it was because he needed to monitor the health of the crew. Later he told her that it was because he cared about her. 

David grinned at the little sounds that Katrina was making. He wanted to take the time to explore her skin. He wanted to find out everything that she liked – the spots that would make her moan, mewl and cry out. Nimble fingers pinch and twisted her nipples to hard little peaks, teeth and lips grazed and sucked at little spots on her neck and behind her ear. Her hips were rocking against his, her nails dragging up and down his back, her cries of pleasure growing louder and louder. She had that luxury now. There was nobody around to mock them or comment on their unconventional relationship. Here, Katrina could scream, she could plead and she could howl. Nobody would hear them. The android’s lips travelled from her neck down to her breasts, teeth tugging at each nipple. He spent what he had learnt to be ample time on each small bundle of nerves before moving to the next. Katrina’s noises were all the encouragement that he needed and all the assurance he wanted. Her arms had wrapped around him, fingers running through his dark blonde locks. He continued to trail his kisses down her abdomen, teeth grazing the skin, lips kissing, tongue tasting. Taste. He shouldn’t be able to do that. Salty with sweat and sweet with desire. Fingers reached down to work the button and zipper of the standard issue khaki combat pants she still wore from her time aboard the Prometheus, slender finger tugging them down and off her before slipping beneath the waistband of her panties. 

The android hummed in approval of the wetness he found. Definitely encouraging. He pressed several soft kisses to her hip bones, slowly trailing them to her inner thigh and down her legs before moving up again, tongue leaving a shiny, wet trail in its path. Katrina smirked down at him, biting her lower lip in anticipation. He was teasing her. The slowest, worst torment of her life. David’s blue eyes met her own, a wicked glint flashing across them as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and tugged them down, throwing them with her combat pants before sinking to his knees before her. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders, letting them rest there as he pressed more teasing kisses over her thighs, leaving several little purple-red marks on the pale flesh to match those on her neck and collarbone. He could tell by her little whimpers and grunts that she was getting more and more frustrated by the moment, his lips travelling close to but not quite to the place she really wanted them. She was so beautiful when she was sexually frustrated. David smirked, deciding that he’d tormented her for long enough and moved closer, licking a long stripe up to her clit, tongue curling around the little bud when he reached it. The sound Katrina made was hardly human: a loud, wanton squeal of ecstasy. Her back arched upwards and her toes curled tightly, nails scraped at the stone surface she was lying. If he had an ego, he was sure that she would be stroking it right now. David locked his lips around her clit, tongue drawing intricate little shapes around it before sucking and repeating the little patterns. The doctor above her was practically crying in bliss with each action. Her hips kept pushing upwards, hands tangled in his hair. David wrapped his arms around her waist and held her down, blue eyes locked on her face. The expressions on her face were a form of art: eyes shut tight, brows knitted together in ecstasy, lips parted and panting with each sharp breath she would take in or cry she would let out. 

“David…David please..!” His name rolled from her mouth like a desperate chant. Her hips rocked and bucked and rose frantically as his tongue coaxed her to a powerful orgasm. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and frozen at the same time, her hips jutted and her legs trembled. She whimpered and gasped and almost sobbed as David crawled up her body, pressing soft kisses to her lips to muffle her sobs. In the blissful aftermath of her orgasm, she hadn’t noticed David remove his own pants. He hadn’t seemed to need any physical encouragement, when her dazed eyes glanced down, he was already fully erect. Unlike human males, David didn’t seem to need any encouragement at all. 

He reached up and gently stroked her cheek, pressing another passionate kiss to her lips before he pushed inside her, Katrina’s whimper quickly drowned out by his kisses. He let out a small moan of his own, waiting for a moment to allow her to adjust before he pulled almost fully out and pushed his hips forward again. David quickly created a steady rhythm and had Katrina moaning and gasping again within moments. One arm remained behind her head to support her, the other reached between her legs to rub teasing circles around her clit. He nipped at her ear again, grinning to himself how he was able to reduce such a collected and calm woman to a wanton mess. The doctor was covered in a thin layer of sweat, a sticky mess already between her legs but she couldn’t have cared less. David was all she cared about right now. Her hips rocked against his own in perfect rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust. She was surprised to hear the growing moans and grunts from the android. 

‘So hard to remember he’s not human…’

David suddenly shifted, flipping her onto her back before kneeling between her legs. He hooked her legs over his shoulder and wasted little time in thrusting back inside her. He held onto her legs, head leaning to the side to press soft kisses against her knees. Katrina’s nails scratched over the stone surface again, desperately trying to grip onto anything as David fucked her into heaven. He was continuously hitting ever spot inside her that made her twitch and heat up all over again. Her back arched up as she hit her second orgasm, a loud cry echoed around the cavernous room. David didn’t stop for a moment. He continued thrusting, harder and faster than before. The first time they had made love, David had been so gentle with her. It had been like she was made of porcelain and he was terrified of breaking her. But this time, he seemed much more comfortable – much more animalistic. 

‘Hard to remember he’s an android…’

David leaned down and enticed her into a deep kiss. This one was much messier than the others – desperate and needy. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her up until she was resting in his lap, hips moving up and down to meet him. Katrina had wrapped her arms around him tightly, her head buried in the crook of his neck as she bounced herself, moaning and mewling as she did – gasping his name like a twisted prayer. David’s fingers dug into the tight muscles of her rear, small like the rest of her but no less beautiful in his eyes. He held her tightly, one hand now running up to pull back her hair - a little sharper than he probably should have – but Katrina hadn’t seemed to care, especially not when he sucked and licked at the hollow of her throat. It didn’t take much longer until Katrina hit another orgasm, her nails digging into his artificial skin and her hips jutting without rhythm. David continued thrusting, enjoying the way her muscles tightened around his throbbing cock. He rested his head on her shoulder, thrusts growing faster and more erratic again as he reached his own orgasm. Katrina wrapped her arms around him again as he lay her back down on the pleasantly cold stone, pressing shaky and soft kisses against her lips. 

The two of them lay tangled in each other’s arms for what could have easily been hours. Katrina eventually fell asleep against his chest and David saw fit to carry her to her bed chambers. He was careful not to wake her as he placed her in the bed and covered her with the sheets, giving her forehead a final kiss before leaving her to sleep. 

David smiled to himself as he walked back to his own room. 

Human anatomy was a brilliant thing. 

So strong and yet so very fragile at the same time. 

A fine line between pain and pleasure.


	7. My Own Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, guys. 
> 
> Right, let's start with an apology: I am so sorry it's taken me such a long time to update this story. Between vacations, serious illness and my laptop breaking, I've been unable to update. However, I'm back to normal (as normal as I can get) and back to writing! 
> 
> I'm going to try and start adding chapters regularly again now, hopefully. 
> 
> I'm sorry again that this particular addition isn't as long as some of the others, just roll with it and trust that I know where I'm going! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

David had been distracted again. The last few weeks had been full of intrigue and new discoveries. Katrina had been feeling much better – her abdominal wound had healed up very well leaving her with nothing more than a scar that would fade with time. She had spent her time over the last week writing in her log book. She had collected samples of various plant life and rocks and was now studying them in the privacy of her room. With the current and sudden change in the weather, Katrina had decided that she wasn’t willing to catch a cold in the pouring rain, hence her resignation to the citadel. She seemed content enough, like she was back in a laboratory back home. David had spent a couple of days merely watching her work. She was meticulous and focused, precise and fascinated. He always loved identifying the little quirks she had when she was so deep in thought. The way her tongue would stick out and swipe over her top lip. The little tunes that she would hum to herself. The little twitches in the corner of her mouth when she was happy or pleased. Sweet girl. Curious girl. Today, however, David had decided to leave her in peace and explore the planet further. He had his reasons, fortunately his little scientist hadn’t asked what he intended to or what he hoped to find on his little adventure. She wouldn’t understand even if he told her. 

He had been out for a mere hour when he came upon his first discovery. Tracks in the wheat fields. The fragile crops had been shoved aside, creating various chaotic patterns in the vegetation. David knew it had to be his creatures. All other wildlife had perished upon his arrival. A wide smile crept onto the android’s face at the promise of what was to come. He knew exactly what they should be – he had seen them only briefly during his time with the Prometheus crew. The creature that had torn itself out of Charlie. The being which Elizabeth Shaw had so cruelly torn from her womb. The creatures – so beautiful, so misunderstood. The humans all feared them, attacked them upon sight. Part of him imagined that was why he wished to know more about them. They had so much in common. David turned his attention back to the tracks ahead, noticing the acidic looking liquid burning the ground. Blood possibly? Was the creature injured? Was it dying? If his theory was correct and they had to feed upon organic living substances in order to thrive, then indeed, there would be little chance of his precious creatures surviving. 

David had lost track of the exact amount of time he had been away when he eventually tracked down the creature. He believed it had been around the five days and thirty six hours mark. Something like that. It was rare for David to not pay attention to the time, but his mind had much more important things in mind. He had followed the trail south and had tracked the creature to a small cave system. It hadn’t exactly been an easy cave system to navigate – it was cavernous and claustrophobic. How fortunate it was that such trivial things didn’t bother him. Indeed it was injured, and growing weaker by the minute. Too weak to attack, the creature ignored the presence of the android completely. David was struck with intrigue. This creature was here because of his doing. Of course, there were some major issues that needed addressing, but this was his creation. His child. He had brought it into the world and now he was watching helpless as it left the world. Once he was positive that the alien life form was indeed deceased, David approached it and his work began. He had come prepared, equipped with the paraphernalia to perform an autopsy. It was a tricky task, the ever so slightly acidic blood becoming an obstacle. It caused damage to his tools and his synthetic flesh – something he would need to explain to Katrina. Katrina…yes. Was she worrying about him? Had she missed him? Was she out trying to find him? Probably not. He would worry about her later. Right now, David had his own studies and experiments to focus on. He took his time, taking great care to create neat and tidy incisions and cuts. He recorded everything he found, sketched detailed images of the creature’s internal system. He was impressed. In such a short amount of time, a being as anatomically fascinating as this had been created. David began to wonder what else could be done. He still had access to the black mould after all. Another smile spread across his face as he began collecting various tissue samples. 

“Big things have small beginnings.” He beamed, wrapping all his glass phials back in the protective leather casing. If he had been closer to the citadel, David would have contentedly taken the corpse back with him. However, since he was a few days travel away, it was hardly possible. Besides, Katrina would probably be ready to greet him at the entrance and the sight of the creature who killed her colleagues would probably strike fear into her heart. He would lose her trust almost instantly if she knew this was what he had been doing. No matter, there were ways around this. David made his way out the cave and sighed softly as the cold rain hit his face. This had been a good day. 

He had been correct in assuming that Katrina would be waiting for him upon his return. She was sitting on the steps of the temple, sketch pad in hand. Was it morbid of her to be sketching so many dead bodies? She was merely recording a genocide. No different to photographs of the Holocaust. David pushed those thoughts away and greeted her with a smile. 

“You shouldn’t be out here, Katrina.” David spoke from across the courtyard. He noticed her look up and heard her soft giggle echo through the emptiness. He made his way through the blackened corpses and up the steps to her. “You’ll catch your death out here.” The blonde scientist merely laughed and placed her sketch pad down beside her. 

“You’re one to talk. You’ve been out there in the rain for days.” 

“Yes, but as an android, sickness is not something I experience. I have no immune system to compromise.” David replied. Katrina closed her eyes and nodded softly. 

“Sometimes I forget…” David laughed at her reply and pressed a kiss to her temple. Katrina smirked and folded her arms across her chest. “So…did you find anything interesting? You’ve been gone almost a week, there must have been something to keep you away.” David grinned a little. Should he tell her? 

“Not a single thing. I was merely scoping out the landscape. It’s quite beautiful actually. But no, it seems that we are completely alone here.” 

But not for much longer, dear.


	8. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dub-con elements, attempted abuse and general android creepiness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've had a really weird few months, some of it has been brilliant and some of it has been bloody terrible. But here we go! Another chapter!

‘I’m really starting to worry about David. These last few weeks have seen such a change in him. He’s not the same anymore. He’s secretive, quiet and much more aggressive. He doesn’t have the time or desire for my company. All he does is spend time in that little cave he’s claimed as his own. I have no idea what he’s doing in there, but every time I get close, he threatens me – says it’s ‘for my own good’ that I can’t go in there. What is he doing that’s so dangerous? Why does it have to be a big secret? I’m starting to wonder if—‘

Katrina put her pen down when she heard approaching footsteps. Immediately she closed her journal and pushed it to the side, replacing it quickly with the Engineer scroll she’d been reading prior to her thoughts taking hold. That seemed to be happening much more often these days. The need to vent her thoughts onto the paper – to anything – grew every time David dismissed her. The days on end spent alone were quickly beginning to damage her. David would just tell her that she was being paranoid but Katrina knew the truth. Humans were complex social creatures. They needed interaction with others in order to survive. Without this basic need, they would slip into insanity. There was no way around this. It was a fact. David didn’t understand. Not really. He was just an android. 

The doctor sighed a little when she felt his hands on her shoulders – the attempt at a comforting touch made her shiver a little. 

“David…how nice of you to grace me with your presence.” The blonde tilted his head a little at her words. 

“Am I detecting sarcasm, my dear doctor? Perhaps a little bitterness too? Anger or frustration perhaps? Goodness…you are filled with emotion today.” A soft chuckle left David as he moved to stand beside her. “Look at me, Katrina.” It took her a moment, but she did turn to look up at him. He was smiling sweetly, a serene and somewhat apologetic expression on his face. He was waiting for her to say something. 

“It’s been weeks since you’ve spoken to me in a non-aggressive manner. Every time I try, you push me away. I think you forget that besides yourself, I’m alone here. It’s not something I’m used to.” Katrina kept her voice flat. His comment about her being filled with emotion had irritated her slightly. She was a doctor – a woman of science – she was not one to be ruled by her emotions. Emotions were chemical reactions in the brain. They were merely conscious experience characterized by intense mental activity and a degree of pleasure or displeasure. Nothing else. Once again, David tilted his head, but this time, he slowly lowered himself to a crouch beside her. Her rose a brow and rested his hands on her lap. 

“You have your work, Dr. Rosier…and I have mine. I thought you, of all people, would respect that.” There was something not quite right in David’s tone or the way he was looking at her. There was warning in his look. He hadn’t referred to her by her professional title since their time aboard the Prometheus. 

“Except I share my work with you, David. You don’t reciprocate.” Katrina replied. “What are you working on that’s so important you need to keep it so secret, even from me?” David slowly stood up, dark eyes still fixed on Katrina. 

“The less you know, my dear, the better. For now, at least. When my work is complete, you will be the first to see it in all its wonder.” He smiled at her. A bright, twisted smile. Then he left. Katrina was dumbfounded. She pushed her scrolls away and returned to scribbling her thoughts.

‘What is going on with David? It was like he’d undergone a complete personality reboot. It’s like he’s someone else. This isn’t the David I met on the Prometheus or the David who saved me from the crash. He’s someone else. If I was anyone else, I’d be scared – well, actually, I am. I was going to spin some line about knowing David well enough to know that he would never hurt me. But that isn’t the case anymore. I don’t know David. I don’t know what he’s become over the last month or so, but I can say quite safely that I don’t trust him anymore. I don’t trust the words he says to me, and I definitely don’t trust the apparent work he’s doing. Something is very wrong here. I know it. The secret to finding out what is in David’s room.’ 

Placing her pen down again, Katrina took herself outside to the steps of the Citadel. She needed air, needed time to think things through clearly. Looking out over the twisted, blackened forms of the planet’s former inhabitants, Katrina began to wonder if it really had been an accident that the black mould got released. She had been attempting to land the ship safely. All she had was David’s word that it was accidental. What if he released the mould and killed everyone here? What if something had grown from the mould? Another one of those things that killed all her friends? Surely not…David wouldn’t put her in danger like that. Wouldn’t he? She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared blankly across the destruction and decay before her, trying to convince herself that he protector wouldn’t do this. She must have been there for hours trying to put the thought out of her head because before she realised it, it was dark outside again and the rain had begun to pour down. 

Katrina headed back inside, slicking her wet blonde locks out of her face. She needed to change out of her now soaked clothing or she was sure to end up with a cold. She might have been on another planet, but she was definitely not immune to catching a cold. A shower probably would have been a good idea too. The Engineers were obviously brilliant minds. Even managed to find a way to heat up water inside the cave with seemingly no technology at all. It was amazing. But Katrina was pulled from her thoughts when she found herself pushed up against the stone wall with much more force that she had first thought. The sharp crags dug into her arms, her back. She looked up, David’s lips quickly upon her own in a kiss much more forceful than she had grown accustom to. 

“David…what are you doing..?” Katrina managed to gasp between his relentless kisses. He had her firmly pinned against the wall with his body, hands placed either side of her head, holding her against his lips. She was wriggling a little, trying to get free from the android’s powerful grasp. 

“I thought about our encounter earlier…I was out of line, my dear Katrina. I have been so wrapped up in my work that I’ve neglected you and your needs…” David slid one hand up her chest and smiled down at her. “Please…let me make up for lost time.” He went back to kiss her again but Katrina turned her head to the side. 

“If it’s all the same, I’d rather go back to my room…I’m not feeling too good.” She replied softly, carefully trying to pull herself away from David. Instead of releasing her, David held her firmly against the wall, the look in his eyes darkening. 

“I don’t think so, Dr. Rosier…I’ve taken time away from my work, the least you can do is reciprocate…” David’s words mocked her own from earlier as he pushed her against the wall again and pinned her arms above her head. Within moments, his lips were on hers again, teeth biting at her until she was positive she could taste blood. This was not a situation she ever expected to find herself in again. Katrina swore that after the horror her step father put her through she would never be that weak again. If it happened, she would fight back. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get the android away from her. He was built from much stronger material than she was. 

“David…David stop, please...!” Katrina whimpered, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The second David saw the tears in her eyes, everything changed. What was he doing? He remembered watching Katrina’s dreams aboard the Prometheus whilst the crew were still in cryo sleep – remembered the nightmares of her abusive step-father. He saw how frightened she still was of him. He was no better than he was. David stopped immediately. He moved away from her and watched wide eyed as his sweet doctor sank away against the cave wall. She slowly dropped to the floor, knees pulled tightly to her chest. It could have been easy to mistake her for that small terrified child again. 

“Katrina…I…I apologise…” David stuttered, offering her his hand. Katrina stood up on her own accord and pushed his hand aside. She didn’t say a word to him, but the expression on her face said plenty. She felt betrayed and angry, upset and scared. What had he done? Why had he done it? This was not a situation David ever thought he’d find himself in. Quite peculiar. 

XXX

The night soon slid back into morning. The light breaking through the cave’s window told Katrina that. Instead of going to bed after her incident with David, Katrina spent over an hour under the hot waters of the shower then returned to her work cataloguing and reading through the scrolls. Sleep wouldn’t have come even if she tried. There were too many thoughts and emotions fighting inside her mind. Of course she would try to rationalise them, tell herself that she was overreacting and being ridiculous, but there was nobody around to judge her for being emotional. It wasn’t like she was back on Earth in a laboratory full of other rational minds. She was incredibly far away on an alien planet with only a seemingly bipolar android to keep her company. 

With a soft sigh, Katrina pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before resting her head in her hands. She had been awake for hours studying the scrolls to the point that all the symbols and lettering were beginning to muddle together into one blurred jumble. She rubbed her eyes and let the scroll roll shut. 

“Katrina..?” A soft voice sounded behind her. The doctor turned to see David stood in the doorway to the library, hands folded in front of him. Her face remained void of expression as she looked at David. His face was painted with guilt. “I came to apologise for my actions last night. I don’t know what came over me, but I can assure you, it will not happen again.” David was in pain. That much was evident. But genuine? That was yet to be seen. Katrina nodded softly. She didn’t know what to say. David had attacked her and that was the long and short of it. Katrina honestly didn’t know if she could find it in her to forgive him. David knew about her past and he still proceeded to act like an animal. It shouldn’t have been possible with his programming, but then again, half the traits David possessed shouldn’t have been possible. He was learning. He was evolving. 

The doctor was snapped back to reality when a kiss was pressed to her temple. Initially, she shuddered and had to fight the temptation to back away from him. After a moment, Katrina melted into the kiss, even dared to reach out and touch his hand. David smiled at her and reached up to stroke her cheek. 

“You mean the world to me, Katrina – you /are/ my world…I’d never do anything to harm you…” The android whispered against her ear, his arm moving to wrap around her shoulders and pull her near. “I adore you, Katrina Rosier…” After a moment, she turned to gaze into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes still managed to captivate her. It was like looking into a spectacular blue galaxy. They were so beautiful. His misdeeds suddenly vanished from her mind and Katrina found herself locked in a kiss with David. Lips and tongues clashed, hands grabbed, groped and pulled at hair and fabric. The fire inside Katrina was growing with every second. She knew she shouldn’t have wanted this after what he did, but she couldn’t deny her own biology. She was human and she had needs. Needs that right now, only David could properly fulfil. The situation was incredible dubious. It felt so right and so wrong at the same time. Katrina continued to wonder if she should stop, but the second she felt David’s tongue flick her clit, her thoughts vanished and she sank back against the stone surface she was now laying on. David could work miracles with his tongue and right now she was willing to let him. He took his time, coaxing out every orgasm he possibly could with his mouth and his hands until Katrina was a sweaty, panting mess just begging for more. David wasn’t gentle with her this time. He gripped her hips, her wrists, so tightly that she knew she’d be bruised afterwards. He pulled her hair, he bit the nape of her neck and her ears and Katrina loved every second of it. It was new. It was intense. It was mind blowing. 

When they were both done, David carried Katrina back to her room and placed her in her bed. She was exhausted – something the android felt rather smug about. As he sat by her side, smoothing her damp blonde locks, he smirked, resting a hand on her stomach. 

“Big things have small beginnings…”


	9. David's Journal - An Extract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short extract from David's Journal. 
> 
> The end is very much in sight. 
> 
> Here's a little teaser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I'm immensely behind with updates for this story. I can only apologise. The end is very much in sight for this piece as I'm very desperate to move onto other projects, but I wouldn't feel right starting them without finishing this one first. It just isn't in my nature to abandon projects - especially when they've had such support and when they're so close to the end. 
> 
> I wanted this little extract to remain ambiguous, cold and detached. At this point, I feel that David would now be incredibly clinical, all emotional attachments would be gone as he focuses on his new love - his creatures.

David’s Journal.

24 hours. That was all it took for the effects to become apparent. Dr Katrina Rosier had gone from a vibrant creature, very much full of life to something entirely different. She became incredibly pale at first – paler than she already was, which realistically should have been impossible given the already intense pallor of her skin. Next came the sudden severe weakness. Dr Rosier had been outside collecting samples of the vegetation again when she just collapsed. Of course, I immediately ran to assist her and to bring her back inside – I never expected the black mould to take effect so quickly so the need to keep a close watch on my dear subject became the upmost importance. Naturally, she resisted, tried to pretend she was fine and urged me to allow her to continue her studies; but by this point, Dr Rosier had acquired quite a high temperature. She was noticeably perspiring and appeared to be incredibly unwell. 

Within the next few hours, she grew much worse. She began convulsing, slurring her speech and screaming in pain. I had noticed from my examination of her a slight swelling of her stomach. Now that was an interesting development. Over the next three hours, the swelling had grown, giving the appearance that Dr Rosier was at least five months pregnant. Naturally, she had noticed that by this point and she immediately knew that I was the one responsible for her current situation. I’m sure if she’d had the strength, she would have attempted to attack me. Humans are such strange creatures; they go from strength and sanity to vulnerable and hysterical in mere moments. It’s fascinating. I knew that Dr Rosier was the perfect candidate for these experiments. Well, almost perfect. I’m almost positive that Dr Elizabeth Shaw would have made a better specimen for my experimentation – she was far stronger than Dr Rosier. I’m not a hundred percent sure that her fragile body will manage to survive the experience. At least Dr Shaw would have stood a chance at carrying the creature to full term this time now that she had no access to specialist equipment to remove the foetus. Only time will tell if Dr Rosier will survive.


End file.
